What Happens on Magnifiku
Summary The crew visits a pleasure planet. Pleck faces himself. C-53 speeds off. Dar goes boating. Hope they don't have TOO much fun. Plot Pleck asks when C-53 when he was acquired by the Federated Alliance. It was six months and 14 days ago, immediately following the end of the Battle of Sistoo. He doesn't recall anything before that due to his restraining bolt, he can't remove the restraining bolt because it is tight and he is programmed to be unable. Dar did not join, they were smuggling and given an ultimatum. They picked the option where they got to live. Pleck joined because his parents made him get a job. Bargie complains that someone has adjusted the temperature inside her, she can't control her own temperature. Nermut calls to give them their mission, they are going to the planet Magnifiku as there is not a lot of information coming out about it. The mission says 'what's the deal with Magnifiku?' which the crew feel is too casual for a mission. Nermut's female superior does stand up comedy. The crew then get an incoming call from an unknown source, C.L.I.N.T-F3940 requests their Federated Alliance Identification Code (FAIC) or they will shoot them out of the sky. The C.L.I.N.T warns them about C.L.I.N.T-A3489, who isn't very good at his job. Bargie lands on Magnifiku and they are immediately made to get on the ground by a C.L.I.N.T and show them their Federated Alliance Identification Cards (FAIC). C.L.I.N.T-A3489 mutually dislikes C.L.I.N.T-F3940, even though all C.L.I.N.Ts are clones C.L.I.N.T-A3489 thinks the rest are assholes. C.L.I.N.T-A3489 takes them to Jack. Rebel Leader Rolphus Tiddle reads sponsor copy for Harry's. The crew admire the beauty of Magnifiku, which appears different to each of them. C-53 sees a series of algorithms; Dar sees a lot of pornography; Pleck sees a cloud that looks like a puppy. Jack appears and welcomes them to Magnifiku. Jack has hands as smooth as you want them to be. His voice is also pleasing to them in different ways. Pleck offers the support of the Federated Alliance, and Dar gives Jack a Federated Alliance Koozie. The more the planet gets to know them, the higher the pleasure will go. Jack invites them into his home. Dar sees the floor as buoyant and accepting; Pleck sees it as grassy like a meadow; C-53 sees the floor as a very efficient heatsink. Jack asks Pleck what he wants. He likes a good joke, a strong drink, a little fun on the weekends. C-53 tells him that he's very generic. Jack gets Pleck a book, '1001 Jokes to laugh at'. Pleck calls Dar and C-53 his best friends, the stop him and tell him that they haven't known each other for long enough. Jack takes out C-53's restraining bolt, which is forbidden by the Treaty of Sistu. C-53 transfers his consciousness into a high speed sandcrawler. Dar wishes to 'release fluid', Jack puts her into a boat and tells her to sail across the moat. Pleck stays with Jack. C-53 returns, he took control of a nearby recon drone and flew it into the sun. C-53 calls Pleck boring for being able to wish for anything and only getting a joke book. Jack offers to help Pleck dive deeper and changes himself to look and sound like Pleck. C-53 leaves to find a being made of starlight. Jack takes Pleck to a bedroom to try and juck him, which Pleck is not into. Dar talks to a creature in the water, Tiny Tonez. They tell Dar that they've been tricked and the whole planet is a honey trap. Dar is angry that Jack wanted to juck Pleck over them. Dar threatens Tonez, before rowing back to the house. Jack tries different methods to get Pleck to juck him. C-53 returns, having jucked a being made of starlight. Pleck asks for a different guide, when Jack is difficult about it Pleck calls Bargie. It turns out that Jack and Bargie know each other. Bargie reveal that Jack lives alone on the planet, citing their poor communication as to why they broke up. Dar bursts in and demands that they leave. Jack apologises for his actions, stating his attraction to how boring Pleck is caused them. C-53 asks if his experiences were real, Jack sadly reveals that they were just simulations and he never removed the restraining bolt. The joke book was also not real. Pleck is surprised that they are allowed to leave, presuming that they lure beings here to eat them. Jack says that he's vegan. Seesu Gundu reads sponsor copy for Zip Recruter. Apparently until Zip Recruiter, the Rebellion had a hard time getting good recruits and had to do a lot of clicking. C-53 informs Pleck that they have left Nermut on hold for the last four and a half hours, Nermut has spent the time singing to himself. They tell Nermut that the reason no one reports back from Magnifiku is because it is very embarrassing. Nermut gives C-53 a small punishment for being willing to have his restraining bolt removed. Bargie ejects all her punishment marbles, C-53 has to dig through the pile to find the designated marble. The marble is made of a material, when picked up by a droid, causes it to be immediately dropped. The droid then has to try and pick it up again. Nermut recommends they go to bed, its unknown how long he'll have to attempt to pick up the marble. Quotes "Pleck: What do a Tellurian and a Flarn have in common? and C-53 laugh Pleck:We didn't even get to the- there is no punch line but we all really enjoyed that. C-53: "It was amusing to consider the difference between those two species." C-53 (as Bargie): "I am attempting to pick up this marble. Toot toot toot." Trivia * Bargie and C-53's ideal temperature is 75 degrees. * Dar's genitalia can assume any shape to pleasure their partner. * Dar finds pleasure in getting rid of fluids. * This is the first episode for FAICs, restraining bolts, and the mention of Pleck's Federated Alliance issue shorts. * C.L.I.N.T.s first appeared in episode 000: Welcome Aboard the Bargarean Jade, but this is the first episode where the name C.L.I.N.T. is used. It is also revealed that C.L.I.N.T.s have identical birthmarks. * Rolphus Tiddle may or may not know the definition of the word 'venal' (corrupt/corruptible). Credits Voice actors C-53 - Jeremy Bent Pleck Decksetter - Alden Ford Dar - Allie Kokesh Nermut Bundaloy - Seth Lind Bargarean Jade - Moujan Zolfaghari C.L.I.N.T - Winston Noel Jack and Tiny Tonez - Connor Ratliff Production Edited - Alden Ford Recorded - Braund Studios by Shane O'Connell Sound Design and Mix - Shane O'Connell Music - Brendan Ryan Opening Crawl Narration - Jeremy Crutchley Ship Design - Eric Geusz Category:Episodes Category:Season 1